Happier Times
by Tristana
Summary: Just as the title says. Altair and Malik as novices in training - and escaping from chores. Light-hearted and angst-free. Written for Anon in Forkinsocket's kink meme.


Author: Tristana, again.^^

Written for forkinsocket's kink meme - anon wanted something sweet, like bromance or just friendship for Altair and Malik, without the angst (and high place was a plus to the request, so yeah... towers...) And those two deserves more love, d'aww.

Summary: Set when Altair and Malik were still in training, most likely as novices. And like all novices, they had training and chores (well, they have to learn how to take care of their equipment, don't they?)... and like all novices, they didn't like chores and well... Altair has this way of dragging Malik to skip them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing else Alty would have had more screen time, and would have jumped across the desk to glomp Malik. And Malik would send him to Masyaf using an Altypult.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Masyaf – sunny but not hot enough to make them seek out the stronghold's walls for the well-needed coolness of the stones. And like any other day in Masyaf, some novices tried to skip the chores...<p>

"Altair, we shouldn't be doing this! We were asked to help the others with the weapons!"

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared?"

That smug grin was always enough to send Malik seething somewhere else but part of him could not help but wonder... Surely, their training was a hard one, and the chores were part of it. But how could his 'brother' always get away from those, even in the middle of the day? He sighed at the younger boy's antics, and nearly said something about him having enough of a younger brother without needing to babysit another one everyday. If he were honest with himself, he would say that he envied the apparent freedom displayed by Altair. When it was training time, he would revert into his gruff, silent and goal-orientated self – but when they were out of the routine, it was as if he suddenly became himself. Which was not making him any less annoying. And that grin would not just go.

"Am not. But what do you want to do anyway? There's nothing else to do..." Well, yeah, they could go by the river with the others but knowing Altair's near-aqua-phobia, it was not a wise move. And Malik precisely prided himself in being more clever than most of his companions... especially this one.

"We never went to the tower..." And here Altair sounded too damn happy with himself, thinking he would thus silence Malik – nothing would though, and he should have known.

"Because we are not supposed to do actual leap of faith until next month... do you ever listen when Al Mualim speaks?" Stupid question... Altair only listened to what he deemed useful, not bothering to keep anything else in mind. Shaking his head, Malik stared at his companion, who was currently perched on the fence circling the stairs of the training ground. Much like his namesake.

As he was receiving no answer from Altair, Malik weighed the pros and cons. He never missed training – aside from a few times, and even so, Altair always managed to get them out of the mess he put them in the first place. Maybe they just could skip the whole 'sharpening of blades' ordeal and go around.

"Malik...?" For once, Altair sounded serious, which had the desired effect: instant and close attention from the subject. "Aren't you curious? Besides, no one would find us there, they would never think of checking the tower..."

Damned be Altair and that way he had of always finding the words to convince him. Deep inside, Malik feared that one day, this ability would lead them to a disaster but the feeling was easily squashed. He moved his weight forward ever so slightly and the narrowing of Altair's eyes told him his comrade knew he had won. And truly, he already leapt down, toward the ladder. Smiling slightly, Malik followed – he could try and be carefree, as long as Altair did not plan on making him jump.

It was surprising that no one else noticed them – or was even checking... There were a few guards but they barely looked at them before going back to their own business. It was only when they reached the top that Malik knew he was right to follow Altair instead of trying to drag him back to the weapon room. The wind was blowing more firmly than below, making it almost cool – something he relished in, considering that soon it will get nearly stifling, depending on the area. He stopped near Altair, who seemed to see something quite far off, as he stood still. However, the morning training was slowly taking its toll after the week and Malik soon felt like he could use some sitting down. As if on cue, Altair walked to the side of the tower, near one of those wooden platform used to perform a leap of faith. There was something almost graceful in the way he sit down, as if the fatal height meant nothing to him – the same kind of assurance a bird would have when landing on a branch.

It was not until he settled next to him that Malik noticed that Altair was sporting one of those half smiles he rarely showed. It was a genuine expression and the sunlight would have reflected on his face, had he not worn his hood down, as he always did. Pushing his grey hood down, Malik stared into space, thinking he saw an eagle, or some other bird of prey beyond the chasm that opened in front of them. It was so quiet... out of time... when the yells of their mentor broke the companionable silence they fell in. Glancing at Altair, he saw that huge grin he wore when he was pleased with himself – and it was contagious.

"This is mean, you know that?"

"Of course... let the man sweat and yell himself to exhaustion. I don't want to move."

Altair was speaking like some lazy feline, as he let himself fall backward, his legs still hanging from the platform. The hood slid from his face, making him blink against the sun's glare, though it was not unpleasant. It felt far better to be here with Malik than downstairs checking swords and daggers... under the pretext that novices should be able to take care of their things – which they all could, but it was only an excuse to keep them down. He hated to be tied up to a place or locked in a place. It made him feel like he did not have a choice. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift off as he still heard their mentor yell at irresponsible and lazy novices. He knew they would have problems but right now, it was not important. Not when Malik himself seemed to relax, settling besides him.

"You are a total novice, Altair... and childish."

"You are so mature... one of us has to be the kid, else you'll grow all old and bitter before you reach thirty."

"And why would you care?"

"Because you'd become an unsufferable old geezer?"

Malik huffed at that, though he still smiled at the thought. Really, it was in moments like this that he remembered how it could be nice to have an Altair to spice up his days – else, he would really get bored. And he would not be here, on the highest tower of the stronghold, lounging under the sun – only to wait for the sun to start setting for them to get back down without attracting unwanted notice. Which failed... and had them running for their lives from a visibly murderous teacher. But hey, retired assassins should be able to chase someone from time to time, no? Else they would be pretty out of shape. This reason did not seem to reach to Al Mualim, which made him send them to their room without eating – with the obligation to do extra training sessions the day after.

Life could be worse, really...

* * *

><p>I tried to keep them somehow IC - I mean, they had to bicker a lot even before the Solomon's Temple, and this is a 'happy time' fic. But I would appreciate any feedback you would send me, since I want to improve. (Don't ask me why Altair is the one having weird ideas.)<p> 


End file.
